Trainer Battle (GO)
Trainer Battles (Japanese: トレーナーバトル Trainer Battle) are a feature in that allow players to challenge other players to a 3-on-3 battle. This feature was first introduced on December 12, 2018. Battle Challenge Players can challenge any player in close proximity by scanning another player's Battle Code which can be accessed from the Nearby screen. These Battle Codes are different to the QR codes used to add , with a new one being generated every time the player signs into the game. Players can also challenge Ultra Friends and Best Friends without having to be in close proximity. These Trainer Battles can be initiated by sending a Battle Challenge through the Friend List. The Battle Challenge feature can be disabled via the settings page. Battling also counts as a daily activity that may increase Friendship level. Leagues Players can choose to battle from three different Leagues: Each player selects three Pokémon to battle with. Pokémon will automatically be recommended based on their CP in relation to a League’s criteria. Preset teams can also be made for each League from the Party screen. and cannot be used in Trainer Battles. Battle Sequence Similar to battling a , the player can command a Fast Attack by simply tapping the screen. Fast Attacks charge up energy for the Charged Attack meter. Once the Charged Attack meter is full, the player is able to activate the Charged Attack. Once initiated, the player can tap the screen repeatedly for three seconds to amplify the power of the Charged Attack. Whenever a player activates a Charged Attack, the opponent also has the option to use a Protect Shield to protect the Pokémon from any damage. Each player can use up to two Protect Shields per battle. When a Pokémon faints, the player has 12 seconds to decide their next Pokémon to send out. If the player has not already selected a Pokémon after this time, the second Pokémon in the party will automatically be sent out to battle. Players are also able to switch Pokémon mid-battle. Afterwards, the player cannot switch out again for 60 seconds. The battle has a four-minute timer and the last 20 second countdown is displayed. If the time runs out, the player who has the most Pokémon remaining is declared the winner. If both players have the same number of Pokémon remaining, the player who has less damage to their remaining Pokémon wins the battle. Damage calculations in Trainer Battles are slightly different than that in Gym and Raid Battles. Moves often have separate power values and energy costs, and all attacks have a 30% damage boost in this mode, and weather bonuses are ignored. Since February 15, 2019, certain Charged Attacks may increasing the user's stats after use. On March 19, 2019, Charged Attacks that may decrease the target's stats were also introduced. : See also: :: Damage → Pokémon GO :: ''List of moves in Pokémon GO Battle Training Using the same mechanics as Trainer Battles, players can also challenge , , or Candela in '''Battle Training' from the Nearby screen. Each of their Pokémon will have moves randomly selected from the current move pool. Team leaders will never use their Protect Shields. They will always send out their Pokémon in the same order and never switch out their Pokémon in battle. Blanche Spark Candela Rewards After a battle, both players will receive a randomly-selected reward, regardless of whether they won or lost. Occasionally, a player may receive two rewards from one battle (possibly of the same items). Players can only receive rewards from up to three Trainer Battles each day. A reward can also be earned from training with a team leader once a day. The potential rewards are basically the same as for Trainer Battles, except Stardust amounts vary between leagues. Like with Trainer Battles, there is a small chance of earning two rewards, but only if the player wins. Medals Trainer Battles Winning a certain number of Trainer Battles will reward the player with a medal. Battle Training Successfully defeating a Team Leader a certain number of times will also reward the player an Ace Trainer medal. Category:Pokémon GO Category:Terminology Category:Game mechanics es:Combates de entrenador de Pokémon GO ja:トレーナーバトル (GO)